The Real Competition Begins
}} | Overall Episode } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Air Date September 25, 2013 }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Challenge(s) Jump of the cliff and carries another contestant. }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Reward(s) Invinsibility }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Winner(s) Stanley and B-Guy }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Eliminated Monique }} |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:125%; color:Black;" bgcolor=#660099 | Episode Guide |- align=center | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | previous Digging for Invinsibility | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | next The Great Fright |} In this challenge, participants will have to get another participant to the top of a cliff. Plot The episode begins outside the cabins when Chris tell the campers that from now on there are no more teams, no Blue Stars and no Green Moons. Tyne and Jessie are sheering when they hear that there are no more teams. Chris also said that they will now all share a cabin so he destoryd the left cabin. Chris announces that the contestants have to care another competitor to the top of a high cliff. Fabio interrupted Chris when he asked how we will jump down to get them and then get up again. Chris said that they will be doing Bungee Jumping. Now Chris annouced who the pairs where it was Tyne and Jessie, Stanley and B-Guy, Fabio and Joy and the last pair was Monique and Fiona. Now Tyne, B-Guy, Fabio and Monique you will try to care them up and the rest of you jump of the cliff. Jessie asked if we wont get something to land on when we fall down. Chris said that theres a madras. Now get going we dont have all day you know we will have an elimination also Chris said. Tyne jumped down first and saw Jessie she screamd while she was falling and missed Jessie. Next up was B-Guy who jumped down and couldnt see Stanley anywhere so he got up again. [[Monique and Fabio jumped at the same time because they didnt know who was jumping. Monique saw Fiona and tried to get her in her hands but she sliped and kiced her in the face because she didnt know how to get up. Jo tries to tell Fabio thats she his waiting in the east. B-Guy jumped down and this time he grabbed some glue from his pocket before he jumped down. B-Guy saw Stanley and grabbed him on his arms. When they came up Chris announced that Stanley and B-Guy won the challenge and won the award. Then the rest of the contestants had to go to their fifth elimination of the season. Chris announced that the marshmallow went to B-Guy, Stanley, Joy, [Jessie, Fabio and Fiona. The bottom two where Monique and Tyne. Fiona looked angry at Monique because she kicked her in the face. The last marshmallow went to Tyne, Monique was sent home because some how Fiona convince the rest of the campers to eliminate her. Monique was about the leav when Stanley screamd to Monique to wait and then he kissed her. Quotes Jessie: Wait, are we going to jumpdown from that cliff? Chris: No Jessie not all are going to jump only the half of you. Jessie: Great, of course im not going to have to jump. Right Chris...Right? RIGHT? |-| Gallery= File:SierraThinksofTeamName.png|Tyne wonders what the challenge going to be now that its the merge. File:10.png|Monique is trying to get a grip around Fiona. File:Eliminationkiss.png|Stanley kiss Monique after her elimination.